Elysia Walker
Ravenclaw 1st Year (This Character Belongs to StarStreamer2) |- | |} About Her Father was a Muggle but Her mother was a witch. Her father didn't know she was a witch untill she was pregenant with Elysia. His parents absoulutly hated Delhia with a burning passion for being a witch. He knew this and now that he found out that she was a witch he told her to leave,fearing for his wife's safety. Dehlia gave birth to Elysia on May 3,2003 in her parents house. Unfortunately Dehlia was always a bit fragile and she died an hour later. Elysia was brought up by her mothers parents,who were very kind....Well the grandfather was.Her grandmother hated her for taking away her mother and always tried to make her leave. Her grandfather loved her,but hoped that she would leave,as she is the spitting image of her mother. Elysia was a chore maid for her grandmother and a polite,ladylike girl for grandfather. Elysia soon changed that style after getting her letter at 11. Personality Elysia is a kind hearted,head strong girl who has a temper. She cherishes people who are nice and considers them friends,even though she doesn't have any of her own. She can lose her temper easily and is a bit rash and ''very ''clumsy. She doesn't break down easily but sometimes she goes outside and crys for hours before she gets tired and goes to bed. Appearance Elysia has dirty-oranger hair and brown eyes.She doesn't mind getting dirty and usually has to wash her large batch of laundary. She usually wears a plain white shirt with some simple jeans at her home. Possessions She has one possession form her dead mother. A necklace with her mother's face on it along with her mother's wedding ring that she always wears around her neck. Skills and Magical Abilities She doesn't have any special ablities unless being able to knock people out in one blow counts. Spell List First Year *Wingardium Levosia *Protego *Pack *Ananpneo *Anti-Cheating spell *Cistem Aperio *Color-Change Charm *Explliarmus *Incendio *Hair-Thicking charm Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:EasyChars